darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard
While there are many graveyards, both old and new, scattered about the city, this graveyard in particular is well-known for causing a host of problems. Better known as the Ascott Hills Memorial Cemetery, the titular "Graveyard" as it is known by thrill-seekers, is a spooky place filled with ill portents and inauspicious feelings of dread. Many Halloween pranks find an outlet here, but so does the occasional unexplained death. The most central and largest monument of this area is the Ascott Miner's Association's Memorial dedicated to the miners killed in the various tunnel collapses documented during the 1940s. The site itself is built over some of these collapsed tunnels, and while the memorial area of the Graveyard is immediately stable, the surrounding area has not been completely tested, and some unlucky individuals have in the past found themselves taking the wrong step while just off tested grounds and tumbling into old, abandoned mine shafts, never to be heard from again. As such, the memorial area itself is immediately gated and fenced, though it is open to the public. The rest of the graveyard does not maintain such clear boundaries, though questionable areas are marked with cautionary signs. Tombstones and the occasional mausoleum dot the property with some frequency. While certainly gloomy, the Graveyard at large is well-maintained by a series of volunteers and organizations, so it maintains the facade of a welcoming place to be interned. In the modern day, all known mine shafts have been filled (though there remain several unknown). Still, rumors abound, and generally only those without the money to be interned in the more posh cemeteries end up here. The Graveyard is surrounded by low-income housing and various mining industries. System * The Graveyard is a Haunt as per the Wraith rules for all intents and purposes. * If left to its own devices, the Graveyard is a mostly innocuous location that doesn't cause many problems on its own. Any new bodies buried within the limits of this property are subject to the '' very rare'' case of reanimation, however (maybe 5-10% chance per corpse; this need not be wiz-approved, but please keep the number low). Once a body has been interned for a few days with no issue, it will not reanimate on its own. Bodies that reanimate maintain the intelligence and capabilities of whatever is possessing them (Wraith, spirit, etc.). A body can not reanimate without being possessed in this way (unless necromantic or similar magics are involved). * Any necromantic (or similar) magics cast within the borders of the Graveyard are reduced by two in difficulty. * This area is sensitive to the general feelings of the city. Should a catastrophe happen in the world, and the city feels remorse or sorrow, it is very likely a bane or similar spirit will be attracted to (or grow strong in) the Graveyard. This is also true for moments of the year (such as Halloween) when emotions of fear, sorrow, and the like run strong in the area. * The Umbra of the Graveyard is disconcertingly cold and still. While there are spirits around, they remain hidden or obscured as a rule. Being too obvious makes one a target for the scarier things that tend to crawl through the Graveyard's Shadow (Such as visitors from the Dark Umbra). Category:Places of Interest